Maybe It Would Pay Off
by kyocera
Summary: yama comes over to taichi's house to study, and is worried when he starts acting funny. when taichi finally tells yamato what's wrong, what will yama's reaction be? [taito/yamachi}


Maybe It Would Pay Off ****

Maybe It Would Pay Off

Taito/Yamachi

PG -- sap, shounen ai, kissing. Slightly a PWP. 

"Hi, Mrs. Yagami! Is Taichi home?"

The young woman smiled and moved to usher the blond teen into their apartment. "Why yes he is Yamato, he's in his room, go on back."

Yamato smiled and nodded, removing his shoes and moving towards the back of the apartment where Taichi's room was. "Hey Hikari," he greeted to Taichi's sister as he went through the living room.

"Hey Yamato. Spending the night?" She asked, smiling and looking up at him.

"Yea, Taichi and I have some school work to work on," he indicated to his book bag.

She nodded and he continued back to Taichi's room. He stopped outside of it and listened to the sound of the rock that blared through the door to his ears. 'Taichi must have something on his mind', Yamato thought, 'he usually doesn't listen to his music this loud.'

Opening the door a crack, he watched Taichi, who was lying on his stomach on his bed, arms crossed, his head laid in them. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be humming along with the music. Yamato smiled and let himself in, closing the door behind him quietly--not that it would have mattered, Taichi probably was oblivious to him.

He set his bag down next to the door and quietly walked over to Taichi, kneeling down and watching the messy brown haired boy hum. He had to admit, for a boy, Taichi was very attractive. Yamato didn't go for boys, but Taichi... There was something about the carefree attitude, and brotherly bond they had that attracted Yamato to him.

Sighing, Yamato poked Taichi on the nose, successfully rousing the brown haired boy from his thoughts.

"Y-yamato?!" he asked, confused brown eyes focusing on him.

Yamato got up and sat down next to the still lying Taichi. "Yea it's me. Remember, we had to study...?"

Taichi blinked at him, then nodded. "Right, I remember now." He scratched his head, grinning. "Forgot all about it."

Yamato nodded, picking up the remote to the CD player. "Mind if I turn this down?"

"You can turn it off if you want..." Taichi looked down, as though what ever he was thinking about was troubling him.

Yamato stared at him for a moment, then hit the off button, setting the remote back down on the bed. "You okay? You look like something's bothering you..."

"Me? No! ...No... Nothing's wrong..." Taichi looked up at him, smiling.

And failing at hiding what was bothering him.

"I know something's wrong with you... You can tell me, I'm your best friend," Yamato placed a hand on Taichi's shoulder and the brown haired teen tensed.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Taichi mumbled.

"What?"

Taichi shook his head. "You wouldn't understand if I told you, and you would probably want nothing to do with me." Taichi sat up, moving away from Yamato, hugging his knees to his chest. "Why don't we get started on whatever we need to do, then you can go home and forget all about this."

Yamato frowned. "I thought I was spending the night..."

Taichi grinned and look over at him. "That's right, I forgot..."

Yamato sighed, shook his head, and got up to retrieve his book bag. "Do you at least remember what we were to do for studying?"

"Yea, yea..." Taichi stood and went over to his desk, pulling out the chair and sitting heavily. "We had to do some research or whatnot on evolution... right?"

Yamato smiled and set his bag on Taichi's bed, opening it and pulling out his spiral notebook, his biology book and a pencil. "Good job... Now, another question. Do you think your mom would mind me getting something to drink?"

Taichi smiled, hoping Yamato had forgot about earlier. "Go ahead, while you're out there, get me something too."

Yamato placed his stuff on the desk in front of Taichi and left the room to pursue drinks.

Taichi sighed in relief as the door clicked shut and let his head fall to Yamato's biology book.

*---

"Yamato... I'm tired, I've had enough studying..." Taichi complained, laying his head in his arms on the desk and looking over at Yamato who was still skimming the book. "Please...?"

Yamato stopped and looked over at Taichi. "...What time is it?"

"Ten thirty two. Can we please stop?" Taichi sat up and laid his head on Yamato's shoulder, looking up at him. "Please? I'll be good..."

Yamato blinked. "Fine... Tomorrow we have off so we can study some more then."

Taichi groaned and let his head fall to the desk with a solid thud. "The point of having off his not having to do school work."

Yamato patted Taichi's back and grinned. "Fine, no more studying, tonight or tomorrow." Yamato stood up, closed up his notebook and book and returned all the stuff to his book bag, which was still lying on Taichi's bed. From it he removed clothes to change into for bed and began to take his shirt off.

Taichi blinked, and stood abruptly, racing to his dresser and removing a pair of sweat pants for himself. "Uhm, I'll be right back." He left with a blush on his cheeks.

Yamato blinked at the retreating Taichi with confusion. Had Taichi been blushing? Letting that thought move to the back of his head, he continued to get ready for bed.

Once he was done changing, he put his clothes on the floor, along with his book bag, and sat down on Taichi's bed.

Taichi returned a couple minutes later, gray sweatpants and blue T-shirt on, shorts in hand. He smiled and tossed them in a corner, moving to sit next to Yamato.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tai?" Yamato asked, looking over at Taichi, who was staring at his hands.

Taichi looked over at Yamato, smiling. "Yea, I'll be fine. I promise." He looked back down.

Yamato sighed in frustration and moved over to sit directly next to Taichi. "Don't lie to me. You can't promise you'll be okay, I know something's wrong. Don't lie, please."

Taichi looked over at Yamato, a shine in his eyes. "Will you promise not to get mad at me?"

"Taichi!"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, scooting back to sit against the wall. Keeping his head down, he began, "You seem to be pretty lucky with the girls, being in a band and all. And I know I'm your best friend, but this is gonna be kind of weird... And embarrassing, for me to ask."

"Go on..."

"I don't have any clue as to why I'm asking this in the first place, but it struck me and I've been thinking about it for awhile..." Taichi looked up at Yamato, a rosy blush forming on his cheeks. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss another guy?"

Yamato blinked. He hadn't expected him to say that. He figured he'd ask him if he'd talk to Sora for him or something. He looked over at Taichi, and noticed he was blushing, and looking down at his hands again. He didn't know what to say. It hadn't really crossed his mind before, but it wasn't something he would necessarily put off if the opportunity arose. With the right person, of course.

"H-have I ever wondered what it would be like to kiss another guy??" Yama blinked, his eyes settling on the flushed, down turned face of his best friend.

Taichi shifted and moved to the edge of the bed. "Just forget about it... It was a stupid---"

"Stop," Yamato interrupted, grabbing Tai's arm and pulling him to sit back on the bed, about a foot away from him. "Is there more to that question Tai-chan? Are you trying to imply something else?"

Tai blinked. Yama had called him Tai-chan... That was a term for girls, children or boyfriend/girlfriend type deals. He looked over at Yamato, eyes and face red. What did Yama mean by that? Was he implying that he was gay, or that he liked Yamato? "...What do you mean by that?..." Tai asked hesitantly, looking down at his hands again.

"Are you trying to say you're gay -- or bisexual?" Yama asked bluntly.

Taichi had to suppress his urge to roll his eyes. Why did Yamato have to be so damn blunt at times? All he wanted to know was if Yama ever had the urge or wondered what it was like to kiss another guy. Anyone, not a particular person. But now he was getting off asking Tai if he was gay. All guys have dreams about making out with their best friends, right?

Wait, Yama was his best friend. And it wasn't only in dreams that he came across these urges. He could be at one of Yama's concerts and just watching the sweat run off him as he sang, his eyes closed, lips so close to that microphone he could be practically kissing it. He was sexy. He knew it. He wanted to kiss Yamato, and attempting to get there, he asked if Yama had ever wanted to kiss a guy, in hopes that he would say that he might have thought something like that and Taichi could kiss him.

But, he wanted more than just a kiss. He wanted Yamato. Not like the fangirls who waiting outside of the backstage entrance for him. But more like he wanted to hug Yamato, hold him and fall asleep with him.

"In a matter of speaking," Taichi whispered, keeping his head down.

"What do you mean, 'in a matter of speaking'?" Yamato asked.

This was his chance. He had to risk it; he couldn't stay the way he was. He needed more than just a brotherly bond with Yamato. He had to spill everything out, leave his heart open for Yama to prod and poke, but it was worth it. Maybe it would pay off.

"Yama," he couldn't recall the last time he had called Yamato by the affectionate nickname he had given him. "I want you to listen to me, and not say a word until I'm done." He looked up at Yamato, he knew his face had to be crimson by now. "Okay?"

Yamato blinked, but slowly nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Well, that gave him the confidence he needed... 

"Okay," where to start? What to say... "Let me start by saying I like you. And I know you're probably thinking, oh, well, yeah, of course you like me, Taichi, you're my best friend. And I don't mean it like that. I don't know when it actually happened, but I think I've really fallen for you. And I don't mean the fangirl fallen for you. I mean, I think I'm really head over heels for you. Watching you at you're concerts, watching you in class, just walking home with you. Everything you do, everything you are, I love. 

"And I know I may be getting all sentimental and sappy, and you probably don't even go that way, but I'm not sure if I do either. That's why I said in a matter of speaking. No one else, male or female has ever had the effect you have on me. There's something about you, I can't place my finger on it, but whatever it is, I love it and I love you."

Taichi looked down, "And I know you more than likely don't feel the same way, you have all those girls all over you, you have you're choice of Sora or Mimi or any girl for that matter, but I needed to tell you. I just really hope it doesn't affect our friendship."

There was silence. That was all that there was, for seemingly forever, but it was only a couple minutes. Then Yamato spoke up, crawling over to Taichi, on hands and knees.

"It will affect our relationship," he whispered in Taichi's ear, his eyes lidded heavily. "I'm not sure I'll be able to stay away from you now."

He noted the shock in Taichi's eyes, and the air he sucked in. Yamato, balanced on one arm, used his hand to lift Taichi's head and looked at him, eyebrow rose. "Any objections?"

Tai blinked for a moment, then grinned, "So I'm guessing you have no objections to that question earlier? If I were to kiss you, you wouldn't slap me or anything?"

"I can't say I would."

Taichi's grin grew larger, if possible and he pushed Yamato back with his hand. He moved to kneel in front of him and moved in closer to those precious lips.

Yamato's eyes, lidded heavily as they were, closed and Taichi's lips met with his in a shocking, soft first kiss.

Tai didn't know what to think, except that he wanted more. He pushed Yamato back, crawling on top of him and leaning down into the kiss. His hand, trembling slightly, moved to Yama's bangs, pushing them back as he slowly broke away from the blonde. He kept quiet, simply staring into the bright blue eyes that were all Ishida Yamato. He couldn't speak, ever if he wanted to. He was stuck in the moment, not wanting to break it, and not sure if he could. 

Yamato brought one hand up to touch Taichi's face hesitantly, smiling as he cupped the cheek and leaned up to kiss him softly and quickly. Lying back down on the bed, he watched warm chocolate brown eyes as they watched him. He smiled and found Taichi's hand, entwining their fingers.

Tai looked over at their entwined hands and smiled. "I really mean it when I say I love you," he managed in a quiet whisper, turning back to look down at Yamato.

Yamato smiled and nodded. "I love you too."

*---

Sometime last night one of them had gotten up to turn the light out and they curled up together on Taichi's bed, hands entwined, smiles on their faces.

Yamato was the first to wake, knowing he would do so because Taichi always slept in late. Yama looked over at the clock; it was only nine thirty. Tai wouldn't get up until about eleven. Which meant he had two choices-- a) stay here and stare at Taichi, or b) quietly and carefully get up and go study.

He looked over at Taichi, smiling and squeezing the hand that rested on his chest with his own. Slowly he removed himself from the bed, careful not to wake his love.

He would get some studying in before Taichi wanted to go out and do something. He knew that as soon as Taichi woke up, he would pester him, just like he did before his declaration last night. He smiled to himself as he got his books out and set them on the desk to study. 

He walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds, letting the Odaiba morning sun shine in. He was glad Tai had the room he did, it faced the same way his own room did downtown. They got almost the same view. He opened the window and returned to the desk, where he sat and worked quietly until Taichi would wake up.

*---

Deep in studying, Yamato didn't notice when Taichi woke until the boy was around his neck.

Yamato blinked and looked over at him, smiling. "Morning."

"Mmm... I wouldn't have woke, but it was getting cold, lying there alone."

"Sorry, I wanted to get some studying in before we went anywhere." Yama closed the book and turned as Taichi let go of him.

Tai nodded contemplatively, sitting down on the bed behind him. Yama stood and walked over, standing in front of him, looking down at him. "What's wrong?"

Tai looked up at him, smiling. He grabbed Yamato by the waist and pulled him closer, hugging his waist and lying his head on the other's stomach. "Nothing's wrong. In fact, nothing could possibly be better. After last night, I think my life is going to be just great. As long as you're by my side."

Yamato smiled down at the brown head that rested on his stomach. He brought his hand up and ran it through the hair, careful of any knots from sleeping. Taichi looked up at him, resting his head on Yama's chest and smiled up at him.

"And you know what?" Yama asked, moving a stray bang from Taichi's face.

"Hmm?"

"I'll never need to leave you're side."

**end


End file.
